Morning Star
by DCNLittle-Girl-13
Summary: It's 2016, a girl is on vacation with her family in Niagara Falls. But when the Russians attacked the Americains, they also attacked America's nothern ally, Canada. Now Danika needs to find her way home and out of the military mess she's in. MW2-3. No PAIRINGS, OC
1. Caught in the Battle

**So this is the rewriten story of the same name because I didn't like some of the things from my previous story and tired to make it more plausible, so here! Enjoy! :) I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but it's going to be more than 10 for sure. That's a promise :3**

* * *

August 6th, 2016 - 8:34:29

Danika Darwin

Darwin family vacation, day 5

Niagara Falls, Canada

Danika had just finished brushing her jet black hair when her little brother, along with her older brother stole her hairbrush. She turned quickly to them as they ran across the hotel room. Her dad watched the boys run and rolled his eyes, then returned to packing up his clothes. Danika was still in her PJ, since she had just decided to put a sweater on for the trip back home.

"Guys fuck off!" she said in annoyance.

"Danika!" her mom who was on the bed beside her husband said, "Watch your language that's very inappropriate."

"Sorry mom...Guys, seriously we gotta go if we wanna make it home and see some friends before school starts, we only got a month!"

"Who wants to start school anyways?" her older brother said.

"Well- Do you guys hear that?" she said, listening to the strange roaring sound from outside, it sounded like something big was getting closer and closer, just like in the war movies.

Seconds after she said that, an explosion erupted from the lobby, making a giant gash in the walls and sending Danika flying outside the room, off the small balcony and falling down the 6 stories high building. She grabbed an almost broken down balcony and held on to it, seeing other people falling to their death 4 floor beneath her. The balcony she had held on to broke, and while she fell everything went black.

"Hey, there's a breathing one here!" she heard a man say in the distance, still everything was black.

She opened her eyes to see an adult man leaning over her then picking her up. She examined herself and found she had a rather large bleeding cut on her forehead and a few forming bruises, but no major wounds. Her head was ringing and she looked with confused eyes at the man who had picked her up and made her stand on her feet.

"Can you walk kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm fine..." she said with a trembling voice. "What's going on?"

"The Russians attacked the Americans, and we're caught in it..." he said while taking her arm and dragging her down the street where dead corpses laid and crashed cars made the scenery look like an apocalypse.

They were running along the rail where tourists could look at the falls with a group of four people when an enemy tank advanced close to them and shot. Danika and 2 others were saved, but the rest died.

"You two," the man said, "Run as far as you can until you encounter some military troops, they'll do their best to save you..."

"But wh-" Danika started.

"No questions go, now!"

So Danika and another man in his twenties started to sprint, and then they realised that if they had nothing they would die. The man gave her a knife and told her to stab anyone who tries to get her. A Russian with a pistol, stab. Another one, stab. She thanked her karate lessons in her youth for giving her the quick reflexes she kept for years as she followed the man infront of her.

She eventually reached the evacuation point, but Russians were slaughtering everyone there, someone saw her and the man, and shot from their sub machine guns . It hit the man and missed Danika, but without thinking she dropped to the ground and remained motionless. She saw blood and guts splattering everywhere as the Russians spread chaos around them. She closed her eyes and waited until the gunshots stopped, 15 minutes later, to open them, and saw, far away, a truck passing by. She heard some Russians in the distance looking for survivors, so she ran to the truck and jumped in the back, where ever this went, it couldn't be that worse.


	2. Going Down

"Going down"

August 6th – 19:28:59

Cpl. Shaun 'Revolver' Daley

Somewhere in a plane over the Pacific Ocean

Sargent Shaun Daley was sitting uncomfortably in his seat as he was facing a female cop, Hailey White, who, even though she was 22 years old, thus 2 years younger than him, she made him feel unnerved. They had been assigned to take care of the few passengers on the flight to bring military forces to the United Kingdom, and they had been informed that a 14 year old girl had made her way into the plane.

"Well, why don't they bring that girl in now that it's too late to go back…" Shaun asked, rubbing his temples.

"They will, but we had to decide what to do with her first…" Hailey answered. "As soon as we get to the camp, we drop her there and leave alright?"

"Yeah…Sure."

"Perfect, bring her in!"

At that moment, Danika came into the small room where Hailey and Shaun were, and her blue eyes looked around wearily, until they stopped on Hailey.

"Kid…What's your name?" Shaun asked as softly as he could.

"Danika Darwin." she said just above a whisper.

"So, your 14…Sit down." he mentioned a seat to his side. "So, the doctor fixed you up?"

"Yeah…Kinda." Danika said while blushing. "He said I had a small concussion and a few bruises and cuts, but nothing big…"

"Do you know why we're bringing you with us?"

"No…"

"Because first of all, we're more than halfway to our destination and we can't be slowed. Second of all, the evac you civilians were supposed to leave with was ambushed. Everyone got killed."

Danika's eyes went wide and she gasped a little, putting her and on her mouth.

"Corporal! That's a child!" Hailey said, knowing that those news could traumatize some children."

"Well how did you expect me to say it, _officer_?" Daley said with a sneer.

"Guys! It's okay! I'm sure I would've found out one way or an other!" Danika said, sensing the growing tension between the two Americans. "But…What are you guys gonna do with me?"

The duo looked at each other and Hailey bent to Danika's level, speaking as softly as she could.

"We're going to get you in a civil camp with other civilians just like you. Follow me I'll take care of you until then."

She then led Danika elsewhere while Daley sat down, wondering how they got themselves with a child on their shoulders.

A few hours later, an alarm started ringing in the plane, signaling that something was wrong, making Daley jump off the seat where he had fallen asleep. He then saw Hailey dragging Danika behind her, as if trying to protect her.

"What the fuck is going on!" Daley asked.

"We got shot! We're going down!" Hailey yelled at him.

The plane started to shake violently, and suddenly it felt as if gravity had left the room since everything started getting upper as they fell down in the sky. Danika was desperately trying to hold on to a seat, and when the plane came to a stop, she fell hard on one. Then, the plane started rolling and trashing around as everything in it was turned into a projectile, hitting and bruising the passengers. Everything around them started spinning as they crashed, then everything finally came to a stop. Daley pushed off some of the debris that was on him and started to look around for other passengers of the wrecked plane that might have survived. He looked and saw Danika, with a bleeding nose, struggling to push off a table from crushing Hailey down. He got up and forced with all the might he had left, and he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. They finally got Hailey free, but she was unconscious.

"Danika, help me get her outta here..." he said.

They both took one arm over their shoulders and started to run as fast as possible into the rainy night, luckily for them they landed somewhere on land, so they didn't have to fight against the possibility of drowning.

"Where are we?" Danika asked as they set Hailey down on a log.

"Europe kid…" Daley said, looking around. "At least I'm pretty sure that's it."

"Oh gosh…Now what?"

There was gun fire not so far away, so they ran to a nearby forest and hid, watching Russians walking around. After they passed, Daley turned to Danika and handed her an AK-47 he had kept with him and pulled his pistol out..

"You know how to use a gun?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I can aim and shoot." she answered, remembering all the time she went hunting with family and friends.

"Perfect, follow me...We gotta get help for Hailey, so hide her in that bush, and remember it." he said, then they ran for a while then arrived at a base.

He stopped in front of the door, then listened. He turned to Danika and nodded, meaning it was safe to go in. They went in and were 'greeted' by about 5 Brtish soldiers who, as soon as they saw Daley, raised their weapons, and then saw Danika, which caused one of them to lower his gun and mention the others to hold their fire. The man had red hair and brown eyes, and he seemed to be 6tf1, just like Daley.

"Hey, who are you lads?" he asked in a strong British accent.

Danika turned to Daley, looking at him in a way that said 'well I dunno what to say!". So Daley stepped forward and started to talk.

"I'm the mechanic Shaun Daley of the US military forces. Our plane was supposed to come to Europe to give you guys support, but we got shot down and crashed, luckily, here." Daley explained with a serious voice.

"How many survivors?" the man asked.

"Three sir."

"What about that little girl?" the man asked, nodding to Danika.

"I'm some sorta hitchiker I guess..." Danika said. "Who are you?"

"Lieutnant Spencer Morgan." he answered. He stared at the girl, there was no way they could get her home safely from here, and they were short of men everywhere. He stopped a second then bent to her level. "Girl, can you help us out, I know it's not your job at all, but we need the most people we can get, you a good medic?"

"I know CPR and First aid…"

"Perfect. Would you help us?"

"Sure, but I have a friend that was injured in the crash, can we help her?" she asked.

"A friend?" Morgan asked Daley.

"A police officer that was on the plane with us..." Daley said.

"Oh...Well, I'll look to that first thing then." he answered.


	3. Doctor in the Room

_**Alright well here's the 3rd chapter to my story! I wanna say thank you so much to Dancing Tiger for being my beta! You have no idea how much I find it helps! Merci! :D**_

* * *

"Doctor in the room"

August 8th- 10:43:16

Danika Darwin

Bristol, England, United Kingdom

Morgan was standing in the shooting range, the dust lifting from the ground at every step he took. Danika was standing behind him, shifting her body from right to left, a machine gun in her hand.

"Alright lass, since you accepted to help us, I figured you might want to learn a little more about how to use a gun. For your own safety that is." Morgan said, showing her how to hold the gun properly. "Here, now look at these targets, then shoot."

Danika shot, but missed most of the targets. The ones that she did hit, the clips were wasted on them. Morgan walked up to her, seeing by the upset expression on her face that she was putting herself down.

"I know a better way to do this, just try to aim down your sights." he explained. "Also, if you have multiple targets, pop in and out from aiming, it'll be easier."

Danika did what he told her to, and she got all of the targets. It was a pleasant surprise, though Danika didn't manage without some difficulty.

"Good, I believe you already know how to stab someone who's close to you? Yes. Now, you can also throw frag grenades, just be careful because they roll, and because the enemy might just throw it back at you."

"Okay… Can I ask you something?" Danika looked up.

"Why not."

"Is Hailey all right? I mean, did she get a concussion or anything?"

"I don't know about that lad, but you can go to the infirmary and ask."

She started to walk down a plain hallway until she reached a door with the word 'Infirmary' written in red. She opened the door and saw Hailey getting her reflexes checked by a doctor. The doctor had a field suit, and seemed to be about two inches taller than Hailey. He had a name tag that said 'Doctor Riley Clark'. The infirmary looked pretty decent, about 10 beds were aligned on the wall, and two TVs were in the room, in case the patients would get bored.

"Hey Hailey. You look good." Danika pointed out as she walked to the two adults and sat on the bed beside Hailey.

"Thanks girl, I feel like it too. I'll be good to get out, just after this little check-up." Hailey explained in a warm voice.

"Hi, you must be the little girl everyone is talking about..." Clark said, shaking Danika's hand. "The doctor who fixed you up told me about you…"

"Did he? Well, I suppose I do stand out a little." Danika said while blushing slightly.

Their conversation was cut short as they heard someone speaking in the microphone that was connected to speakers all over the base.

"Everyone in the building, we are under attack!" the deep, alarming voice said. "All occupants are to report to the evac point as soon as possible, the helicopters are leaving in 5 minutes."

"Let's go, no time to waste I know the way, follow me!" Clark ordered, grabbing his bag filled with medical instruments.

Danika boomed through the hallway with Hailey by her side, hoping to be safe once they entered a new section of the building. Their hopes were cut short when it only took a split second for them to be shot at. Danika knew that there was no other option than to shoot them. The recoil of the gun made it near impossible for her to aim properly, hurting her upper body at every shot. _Good thing I'm well-build or else I'd be flying by now… _she thought. The uncontrollable tremor that her hands were subjected to made it harder to squeeze the trigger. After turning she finished three Russians who had appeared behind furniture. She passed the bodies and stopped in her tracks to look at them, she had killed now, these men could've been someone's brother, father, son, husband or cousin, and now they were gone. A storm cloud of shame and sadness settled on her expression.

"It was them or you…" Hailey comforted, taking the young girl's hand. "Now let's go. We can't waste any time."

They entered the area where the helicopters were, but time was running out, so she ran even faster and got in the helicopter, with Clark running to catch up. The helicopter started taking off.

"Wait! He still isn't on the helicopter!" Danika cried, turning to the pilot.

"We have to go now, the heli won't fly if we don't!" the pilot objected loudly. "Tell him to jump."

"Clark, JUMP!"

The man ran, and jumped at the very last second, almost falling off. As he held on tight, Hailey and Danika took him by the arms and lifted him onto the chopper. Russians below were still shooting at them, so Danika went to the minigun and shot them before they had time to shoot them down. Silence settle in the helicopter and the only sound that was prominent was the whir of the helicopter's propellers cutting through the air.

"So, where we headed now?" Danika asked when she noticed that Morgan and Daley were on the same chopper as them._ What a relief… _

"Russia, we have to meet up with some loyalists." Morgan said bluntly.

"Loyalists?"


	4. Clock's ticking

_**Sorry for the wait people, I've been getting busy with the back to school stuff, but anyhow here it is!**_

* * *

"Clock's Ticking"

August 10th - 21:32:03

Captain Kriztina 'Kukla' Vlokoloch

20 130m west of Moscow

Kriztina 'Kukla' Vlokoloch had just came back from a patrol to find any survivors of the Rebellion. She hadn't agreed with the idea of declaring war on Americans, and apparently neither did Major Dimitri Zakhar, her 47 year old superior. To most of the soldiers, Major Zakhar was one of the tallest man they knew, with his height reaching 6ft4. Earlier, Zakhar had called her up, saying some survivors of the attack on a British base were on their way here. Kukla didn't mind that too much, except that it meant she had to scratch her plans of getting a good night's sleep. It very well could have been the only good night of sleep she would have gotten in months. No beauty sleep for her. She was one of the few females in the Russian army, since many were too delicate for the job. Fact is, any girl can be in the army, whether they are tough or not, it's just that most aren't interested.

She walked through a grey hallway where a few doors were. Zakhar came out of the door on her right and looked at her in silent. He opened his mouth to speak as they continued walking.

"[Russian]_**Apparently some Americans will be here too. I don't like Americans**_..." Zakhar complained with a grim look.

"[Russian]_**I don't really mind them...After all, they did contribute to the rescue of Nikolai from the Ultranationalist camp. With the SAS remember**_?" Kukla said in defense.

They arrived at the landing area were they saw the helicopter come down, the strong wind it produced, causing dirt to whip into the air. Zakhar had told her they needed to do this quickly since other loyalists needed their help. Zakhar motioned her to greet the new comers. Nothing on earth would have prepared them for the people they saw sliding out of the helicopter. In front of the group that exited the aircraft was a young girl, no taller than five feet and seven inches. She appeared to be wearing what looked like a pair of tattered pajamas."

"What stupidity is this?" Zakhar asked dryly.

"You talkin' about me there?" Danika interjected as she neared the man. Her arms crossed over one another, and she clearly looked offended.

"I'm sorry sir, but our base was attacked by the enemy, and this girl accepted to help us, so until we get her safe, she is one of us." Morgan said.

"No." Zakhar announced. "I will not take a child in battle."

"Look mate, we need people, and we can't just leave her here!" Clark said.

"Major, if I may express myself..." Kukla interjected, stepping in. "[Russian] _**I think it would be right to take her with us. She does not need to fight, she could help the doctor to treat the wounded."**_

"[Russian]_**Are you sure about this?" **_Zakhar asked, his voice scratchy with uncertainty.

"да." Kukla confirmed.

Zakhar turned to the group. Kukla was one of his best soldiers and she usually made the best decisions when on the field. He thought deeply then said, in a sigh,

"Alright, but the child helps the doctor, she will only fight in emergencies. Now come with me, transportation is waiting for us."

Kukla looked at the young girl walking alongside him, noticing that Zakhar was analysing the child as well. As far as Kukla could see, the young girl followed the man named Clark and the girl named Hailey as if it were a matter of life or death. _She is very young after all… _she thought. _I hope Zakhar will be nice enough with her. Obviously he thinks she is a burden…_ Kukla sighed and walked to Danika, placing a hand on her fragile shoulders.

"Hey… If you need anything do not be shy." she whispered in a motherly manner.

"Alright… I will…" Danika whispered back in a slightly childish tone.

* * *

The now large group was on the border of Russia and Ukraine. Their job was to help Ukraine fight some Russian terrorist from implanting a bomb in the capital of the country. They were yet again in a chopper, but this time there was more people with them, it was a bigger chopper and Danika didn't have to be the one shooting.

"Kukla, get your javelin and take out the tanks now!" Zakhar ordered.

Kukla aimed at one of the first tanks, then fired. She did the same with two others, until an enemy chopper started shooting them.

"Take out that helicopter!"

It wasn't easy because the chopper kept moving, which prevented Kukla from getting a proper aim at it. Only after the pilot slowed down, did she managed to shoot it down.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this..." she mumbled.

"Hey, look at it this way, I'm not getting paid at all..." Danika exclaimed as she tried to find some decent shoes to replace her cheap slippers.

Kukla felt a twinge of guilt in her heart for not being patient enough to provide Danika with proper clothing. It was too late to go back and there was no assurance they would ever get the chance again.

The chopper landed and she took point, walking carefully in the streets where civilians were hiding and tanks rolling on the broken pavement. They arrived at a broken down hotel, where according to the intel was where the bomb had been planted. They ran through the countless stairs without much interruptions from the enemies. They arrived in the room where the bomb had been placed. Kukla's heart skipped a beat when she was that there was less than a minute to disarm the bomb, but there was 6 different wires, blue, yellow, red, green, white and black.

"Which one do we cut?" Morgan asked, obviously knowing nothing about bombs.

"I hate disarming bombs..." Kukla said, still not sure which one to cut.

Kukla could hear her heat beat pumping through every single vein of her body as she started to sweat. She had no idea which one to cut, yet as she saw the timer, her brain screamed at her to act while most of her motor skills seemed to fail her.

There was 14 seconds left, and Kukla felt someone take the scissors from her hand and she just had the time to see Danika cut ALL the wires at once. The clock stopped on 13. Everybody looked at Danika with surprised, and some also angry eyes.

"Where did you learn to disarm bombs?" Zakhar asked out of curiosity.

"I never did..." Danika said, then seeing their puzzled faces quickly continued, "I figured it was like my old TV, the wires have to be connected to the entrance of the same color because if not, it's just not working, but the TV turns crazy instead...Why do you think that in movies, whatever wire you cut even though you have no experience in bomb-disarming, it works, and I'm tired of people waiting for the last possible moment to make their choice. I was scared, I cut it."

Dailey turned to Morgan, who was baffled, and whispered, "Women…"

That comment made Hailey and Kukla turned red, but they refrained from speaking since themselves were still quite in shock by the events.

Danika knew this sounded ridiculous, and herself now realised that her move could have cost all their lives, but she was so scared that she had acted without much thinking.

"But, wh-..." Zakhar started. "[Russian]_**Fuck that shit…I hate bombs…"**_


	5. Breaking the Ice

"Breaking the ice"

August 11th - 22:01:56

Pilot Axel Kaiser, AOD

Kiev, Ukraine

Despite being only 23, Axel Kaiser was one of the best German pilots of the military forces. That's why he had been called to go get the team that took down the bomb the Russian put in Kiev, he supposed. He came down to pick up the team at the evac point, and was stunned to see a young girl among the team, and invited her to sit beside him while he piloted( A/N: is that a word?).

"What is a kid like you doing here?" he asked.

Axel had bright blue eyes like the girl, but instead of black hair his was a sandy blonde.

The girl in question just chuckled and said,

"Long story bro."

"So, what's your name?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, it's Danika, and if you're asking yourself, I'm 14 right now, 15 in four months."

"I'm Axel. So, where's your family?"

Her expression seemed to sadden a bit, but she replied in a monotone voice,

"I'm not sure myself, we got separated at our hotel, and I missed the civilian evacuation, and I'm pretty sure they did too. I'm lucky though because the trucks I was supposed to be on got blown up not to long after they left..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"How about your family?"

Axel stopped to think, his family... His mom had left with his sister long ago and his older brother was in the hospital last time he saw him, brain problems. Axel spoke up,

"Well, I'm from what you may call a broken family, it's not anything very interesting, just plain hard to live with..."

"That sucks..." Danika said.

"Yeah, probably not something you would wanna hear right?"

"Meh, I've heard worst." she said.

"Oh have you now?" Axel said with a grin.

"Whatever… Axel, where are we now?" Danika asked looking out the window to see only snow that fell down fast and hard in the midst of a snowstorm.

"We are in Kazakstan right now..."

"George...Is a girafe..." Danika started singing out of the blue. "He lives, in Kazasktan…"

"What that hell was that?" Axel asked after her little song with a chuckle.

"Just a song me and my summer camp made up to kill time, stuck in my mind since then..." she looked outside again and saw a light. "Is that another chopper?"

"Uh..Ja..." he said, surprised, no other chopper should be here… Then the chopper started shooting at them, "SHIT! Everyone buckle up we're going down!"

Their helicopter started to spin as they came closer and closer to the white powdered ground, and when they collided everything went black for Axel, the sound of the other passengers, their grunts, the crashing sounds, it all faded away. He opened his eyes and immediately saw Danika a feet from his face trying to wake him up.

"Wake up, hurry, this shit is on fire!" she said, helping him up as they both ran out the burning chopper.

His eyes went wide as he processed the information she had just given him, so he scooped her up in a matter of seconds and ran outside with her.

The enemy that had shot them was gone, most likely assuming that either they died in the crash or would die in the snowstorm. The group was after all, very ill-prepared for a crash in the middle of the cold landscape. The place was not the tundra since there were a lot of trees around, but it was easily below -30 degrees below zero, so they had to find a place to hide and quickly before they froze to death.

After about an hour of walking to find shelter everyone was shivering besides Kukla, Zakhar and Danika. The cold still got through their clothing, making it fell as if it was pierced with millions of small needles. They came to what seemed to be a clearance, and Daley started to walk there.

"Hold up dude it could be a lake...!" Danika stopped him.

"Yeah, so?" Daley asked nonchalantly, walking further away.

"So we don't know how thick the ice is..." Zakhar said, following Danika's logic.

"Well that's nothing what's the worst that could hap-" Daley was cut off as the ice beneath him cracked, caving him and leading him to fall in the freezing water.

His body started to get numb as he tried to swim, but he was starting to sink because of all his clothes. Danika and Kukla went to him crawling in order not to break the thin ice, and Kukla extended her arm so Daley would catch it, which he did and with the help of Danika they managed to pull him out safely. Daley's lips were getting blue and his body was shaking uncontrolably as his breathing became irregular.

"Fuck he has hypothermia guys we gotta get him somewhere now!" Danika urged everyone.

"Here, there's a small cave!" Zakhar yelled from his position.

"Of course we find it now..." Danika mumbled as she carried Daley over there with Kukla's help.

Once they were inside Zakhar managed to make a fire and Kukla found a small tarp and she wrapped a shivering Daley in it. Now his state was getting even worst, he couldn't manage to speak anymore and his breathing was alarming.

"That's not gonna do it..." Danika said, "I know it sounds weird but he has to be stripped of his clothes 'cause he'll freeze if he keeps them like that, here, give him my sweater..."

"I know…" Zakhar agreed. "That would be for the best…"

So while the girls worked on the fire the rest managed to remove Daley's clothes, hang them close to the fire and cover him up so that he was warm enough, then they made him sit close to the fire so he would warm up. Axel looked at Danika and asked,

"How do you know all this?"

"I was in the scouts for most of my life, and besides I've been taking advanced lifeguard course for 2 years now." she explained, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Hailey asked.

"Well, when I was taking my latest course, our instructor told us to bring a bunch of clothes, and when we had them on we had to swim many laps so we would see how hard it can be to swim with wet clothes. She showed us how to create a temporary floater out of it then she made us get out. The pool was kinda okay in terms of heating, but we were still cold, then she made us gather close to the back door, and she said 'And this, is how you might feel..' then opened the door. It was in winter at like 40 degrees celsius below zero."

"It's c-c-c-cold unh?" Daley said with a small grin.

"Fucking right it is..." Danika said before laying down and falling asleep, and soon everyone else did.

"Well you've done a pretty good job keeping your cool lass." Clark joked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
